This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research investigates the ability of selective glycine site ligands and glycine transport inhibitors to accelerate extinction of cocaine-seeking behavior and deter relapse to cocaine self-administration. The approach serves as a translational interface for development of effective pharmacotherapies to augment extinction therapy for cocaine abuse.